Music Writing Meme: TFA Dark Nights, Light Days
by Lina Ben
Summary: Filled with ten mini stories that will make you laugh, cry and squirt whatever you are drinking all over your keyboard. Some minor pairings, but mostly friendship.


Music Writing Meme: TFA by Lina Ben

Hey, all! Okay, so one day I was glancing through some Transformers fan fics and I randomly saw this meme. At the moment I'm currently freaking out about my Gymnastics Competition which is tomorrow. Here are the official rules:

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Anyway, I don't own any of the ten songs in this meme. They belong to all of their owners.

* * *

Title: Victims of Love by Good Charlotte

Warnings: Spoilers for Along Came a Spider, rated T

_Now I am thinking of a way that I can make an escape  
It's got me caught up in a web and my hearts the prey  
Do you really wanna throw your heart away, away, away?_

Optimus sighed as he drove back to the plant. Bumblebee and Bulkhead drove behind him, chatting quietly through their comm. link. The night had been very eventful everyone was looking forward to a good recharge, except for Sari who was currently crashing from her sugar high. Was it fair? Optimus knew it was something that delved a lot deeper than his guilt for Elita-1. It was something he couldn't quite put his servo on. Was this just the start of a series of games between himself and Blackarachnia that would eventually get himself hurt over and over?

She was the spider and he was the prey, she was the predator and he was the victim of her love.

* * *

Title: Nobody Wins by The Veronicas

Warnings: Set in post-apocalyptic Detroit years after A Bridge Too Close and Transwarped and where Professor Sumdac was killed by Decepticons. Rated T

_You would rather fight than walk away  
What a lonely way to breathe the air  
What an unlovely way to say you care  
Now we're too far gone for me to save  
And I never thought that we'd come to this_

Sari was sobbing again. Bumblebee growled impatiently as he took another hit to his chest plates. Sari sobbed louder as he swung his legs around Optimus's legs and straddled him, pinning the bigger mech to the ground of their new base in the mountains. He and Optimus had been sparring and he now hovered over the bigger Autobot as he spat a drop of energon in the other mech's face. Sari ran out of the room, oily tears running down her usually blank face. Bumblebee got up and didn't bother to help Optimus up as he ran from the room. The minute he and Sari were alone he began to yell at her.

"Why are you crying, you stupid girl! It was just a fragging spar! You really need to stop letting these human emotions control you!"

Same old, same old. Nowadays this was his way of saying that he cared, that everything was going to be okay and that he loved her.

She'd never thought that everything would come down to this. That night she ran away from the mountains and the next morning her limp, lifeless body washed up on the shore of the lake, her life forever gone.

* * *

Title: Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park

Warnings: Set after Endgame Part 2, Rated T

_Pink cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

Checking to see if the coast was clear, a shadowy mech stalked out of the shadows and into the light showing Lockdown. The gravesite was empty, but it had been visited by four mechs earlier that night. Lockdown gazed at the engraving on the stone that said "_Tell my tale to those who ask. Tell it truly, __the ill deeds__ along with the good, and let me be judged accordingly. He lived a warrior but died a hero. The rest...is silence..." _Lockdown knew it had been taken from another engravement from another fallen Cybertronian, whose name had escaped him.

"You stupid kid…" The neutral mech growled, but despite his cool demenor, his spark was breaking.

"Rest well, kid. You've earned it." Lockdown said finally, dissappearing back into the shadows as the evening drew to a close.

Now that Prowl was gone, Lockdown felt as if the light had faded from his life, his life cast in shadows.

* * *

Title: Valentines Day by Linkin Park

Warnings: Set after Endgame Part 2, Rated T, Jazz and Prowl extreme friendship.

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like, to be alone_

As steady music pounded through Jazz's audios he drove slowly through the streets of Cybertron, happy to be home. A human holiday was being celebrated on Cybertron at the moment, called Valentines Day. It was just unfortunate that the one mech he wanted to spend it with was currently in the Well of All Sparks. It was then that Jazz reached the gravesite. Gently, he sat down and began to meditate, shutting out the world around him. Blackness faded inhis optics until the body of Prowl stood before him, smiling that same sad smile.

"Jazz, please." The other mech whispered softly. Too late. Jazz had pounced on the gold and black mech and was hugging him, embracing him never wanting to let go.

"Sorry, Prowler. I just cant get though this without you." Jazz spoke, but a stange buzz filled his processor.

"You have to, Jazz." Prowl said before fading away into the shadows and light filled Jazz's optics again.

Jazz never wanted to be alone after Prowl died, he had always stayed with his friends and sometimes Sentinel. But, now Jazz felt as if he could. Being alone can be scary, but being with someone and losing them is even more scarier.

* * *

Title: Shimmy a Go Go by Short Stack

Warnings: Set after Endgame Part 2, Rated T, ghost Starscream.

_Your finger is on the trigger so say goodbye  
Goodbye  
Your finger is on the trigger so say good  
Shimmy shimmy go go_

"Do it again, Autobot." Growled a familiar voice coming from no-where. Bumblebee jumped about 3 metres into the air as he finished his combo move with a flourish. He landed gracefully on the ground, glancing around the small training room. Not seeing any danger, Bumblebee turned around and came face to face with an annoyed and very familiar seeker.

"St-starscream!" Bumblebee shouted in surprise and the seeker gave him an annoyed glare.

"I was just visiting Megatron and then I realized Goldbug had a son, didn't she?" The Decepticon seeker laughed as Bumblebee's face turned red in anger.

"Goldbug isn't my mother, slagtard." The yellow scout snarled lowly as he did the combo move again.

"Whatever. I'm just going to hang with you for a while." The seeker nonchalantly replied, twitching his wings in excitement.

As Bumblebee was being scolded at by Sentinel again, a familiar seeker was grinning cheekily and making faces behind the jerk's back plating. Bumblebee held in his laugh. Maybe having a Decepticon in your processor wasn't such a bad thing…

* * *

Title: Black Fingernails, Red Wine by Eskimo Joe

Warnings: Set before TFA while Starscream was still on the Nemesis, Rated T

_Black fingernails, red wine  
I wanna make you, all mine  
A lot of people, underground  
You wanna get there  
You gotta go straight down, straight down_

A familiar seeker growled as a spider techno-organic scuttled behind him in her . He had no idea why Megatron put him on an undercover mission with that filthy techno-organic, more commonly known as Blackarachnia. The two Decepticons kept to the shadows of the ancient cities. Recruitment, what a drag! Starscream knew that he could have gone with Blitzwing to do a status report, but no he had to get dragged along by that stupid femme. Then again, Blackarachnia could melt even the toughest of sparks and she used that heavily to her advantage. The pair soon reached the underground, gazing at the potential recruits. The femme had transformed earlier and the seeker transformer gracefully, dazzling every mech and femme in the room. Soon the pair was lead to a room containing a defected femme by the name of Dragonfly. Dragonfly informed them that she wanted to be a Decepticon. Taking the plunge, Blackarachnia and Starscream dragged her back to the Nemesis and recruited her.

Taking a plunge, that is what he should have done.

* * *

Title: Gives You Hell by the All-American Rejects

Warnings: Takes place before TFA while Starscream is still on the Nemesis. Rated T, implied slash.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

It was a completely normal day on the Nemesis, well not really. They had been searching for the All Spark for what seemed like ages and no-one had gotten a break yet. Worse of all, they were in an uncharted part of space so they were helplessly lost.

"Face it my liege, we are lost." Starscream said in a tired voice.

"We are not lost Starscream; we are just simply misguided." Megatron growled tiredly, rubbing his helm.

"Exactly, lost." The seeker growled back, irritated.

Blitzwing's faced switched to 'Random' and he cackled a random song he had heard.

_"When you see my face. I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell~." _Blitzwing cackled madly so that the seeker and leader turned to face him.

"Why don't jou just ask him out, already?" 'Random' cackled madly and ducked quickly as Starscream swung his fist at the triple changer, intent on shutting him up. Megatron grumbled something about looking for a map and left quickly as he let the two seekers scuffle.

Then again, whenever Starscream walked Megatron's way he did give him hell, just like any other day.

* * *

Title: Capital M-E by Taking Back Sunday

Warnings: Takes place way before TFA, Rated T

_The nicest man I ever met  
Was more malicious than malcontent  
Yeah, he taught me how to hold my tongue  
And wait to strike 'til their backs were turned_

_Youngling Starfire snarled as he glided through the air, landing on the roof of a building. There sat a huge grey, silver and crimson red mech flyer with short and stumpy wings. _

_"__Prince Starfire, I presume?" The mech asked and Starfire readied his null-rays in case of hostility. _

_"What's it to you, old timer?" The youngling growled his voice scratchy and static filled from miss use. _

_"I can help you, young seeker." _

_A month later Starscream attacked his father and younger brother and left Vos City, rejoining the mech from one month ago, named Megatron. _

"No, no! It's your fault!" Starscream yelled in his sleep waking up from the startling nightmare. He was in the Nemesis, his home. And that's all he ever wanted.

* * *

Title: Foreign Land by Eskimo Joe

Warnings: Spoilers for Transwarped and Endgame Part 2, Rated T, Prequel to Somebody Will Miss You.

_Dying in the foreign land  
So do you understand that  
Do you understand?  
Do you understand?_

_Prowl stayed with Bumblebee while Rachet left to assist Optimus from Sari, who was about to destroy the city. He sighed; so much had happened in that same day that he was getting tired. Before his spark had literally stopped when Sari stabbed Bumblebee in his chest plates. It was so close to his spark, Prowl didn't want to think about what would have happened if Sari stabbed Bumblebee in the spark. _

Well, that was a waste of time Prowl thought as he watched the old memories fly past his hidden optics. That was until Master Yoketron walked in and stood next to Prowl. "

You care for him, don't you?" The old master asked as Prowl sighed.

"I really care about him." Prowl spoke lowly, as another memory flashed though his optics.

"Then say goodbye." The old master whispered to his former student but not before giving his student a squeeze on the shoulder as Prowl faded into darkness then light.

* * *

Title: Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park

Warnings: Takes place at the end of season 2, Rated K Plus

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?_

"Wasp, no. Please…I didn't…know…please…" Bumblebee whimpered in his dreams waking up a familiar red and blue mech. Bumblebee moaned loudly again as Optimus Prime hurried to the yellow scout's room. When Optimus got there, Bumblebee was online and panting, his optics way to bright in the dark room. Bumblebee jumped as he saw Optimus, hiding his face in his servos.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus pressed, sitting down on the recharge berth.

"I'm fine, boss…" The small mech mumbled into his servos. Gently, Optimus took Bumblebee's servos away from his tear stained face and held those servos tightly in his.

"I'm so scared…" The yellow mech whimpered and flung himself into Optimus's arms.

"Hey, it's okay." Optimus reassured the younger mech. As the two sat in that embrace they eventually fell asleep again, in each other's arms.

Bumblebee was scared about Wasp, and he wanted to protect his friends as best he could. That could wait a while, though. They all had more pressing matters.

* * *

Whew! Thanks for reading, everyone. That was exhausting, but incredibly fun!

I'm competing tomorrow in Gymnastics!

Story wise, I don't have anything else planned really.

Thank you again for reading this meme.

Love,

Lina Ben


End file.
